


Home Is Where You Are

by YeosangHandHolder



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, This was supposed to be pure fluff, i guess?, wooyoung cries, yunho is wooyoungs home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeosangHandHolder/pseuds/YeosangHandHolder
Summary: Wooyoung wakes up in a bad mood.The only thing that makes him feel better is Yunho.And whenever Yunho leaves, the feeling comes back.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Home Is Where You Are

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know what happened
> 
> this was supposed to be straight up fluff based on how wooyoung said yunho is his home and then i go and write this

Wooyoung woke up in a bad mood.

There was no reasoning behind it. Maybe he slept uncomfortably. Maybe he had a bad dream. He didn’t know why and didn’t care. He just knew he had to act his best as to not drag the other members down during their practice today.

Yeosang clearly noticed Wooyoung’s mood as soon as he saw him, but as soon as he opened his mouth Wooyoung spoke instead.

“Don’t worry about it.”

Yeosang sighed and nodded, going to get ready.

Wooyoung felt a little twinge of guilt at pushing away his best friend who was clearly trying to help him feel better, but he knew Yeosang understood.

He left his room to get some coffee and maybe something to eat. If any of the members asked, he could say he didn’t get enough sleep so he was a bit grumpy. Would they fall for that? Probably not, but it would at least get them off his back at least until after practice, he hoped.

Yunho was in the kitchen with his own cup of coffee. He smiled when he saw Wooyoung.

“You want some coffee?” He asked, probably noticing how Wooyoung looked.

Wooyoung nodded, walking over to where Yunho was standing and was now pouring him a cup of coffee.

“Thank you,” Wooyoung said when Yunho gave him the coffee. He took a large sip of it, sighing contently. It did seem to make him feel a bit better.

“Don’t drink it too fast,” Yunho warned him, gently rubbing his back as if to make sure he didn’t choke.

He rolled his eyes, but he did drink a bit slower. Despite the caffeine entering his body, Yunho was making him feel like he could easily drift back to sleep at any moment.

He came back to his senses when Yunho stopped rubbing his back and left the kitchen, seemingly to go get a shower, as Seonghwa left the bathroom with wet hair. Wooyoung sighed and decided to get some cereal.

Seeing Yunho leave made him feel worse.

  
  


Wooyoung still had no idea why he felt bad, but he ignored it as the group practiced, putting all his attention into his dancing. When they decided to have a break, he flopped down on the floor by the mirror, staring at his reflection. He turned to look up when he saw Yunho approaching.

Yunho sat down next to him, back against the mirror. He passed him a water bottle. “You dance so aggressively and then you forget to get your water.”

He sat up, leaning against Yunho’s shoulder. He opened the bottle he was given and gulped down about half of it.

Yunho giggled. “You really needed that, huh? Good thing I’m here to take care of you.”

“I’m glad I have you,” Wooyoung said as he pressed his face against Yunho’s shoulder. He felt as though all the tension in his body was gone.

“You’ll always have me.”

They enjoyed each other's presence until they had to start practicing again. Wooyoung pouted when Yunho got up.

Yunho smiled at him, holding out his hand to help him up. “Come on, you clingy baby,” he teased.

Wooyoung accepted his help up, but then he didn’t want to let go of his hand.

“Wooyoung, I’ll give you all the attention you want later, but you have to let go of me now.” The smile on his face never faltered.

He hesitated before letting go of Yunho’s hand. Yunho nodded at him before going to his spot.

Wooyoung couldn’t explain it, but as soon as Yunho walked away, his earlier feelings came back. He felt bad… upset, in a way. And yet he had no idea why.

He focused on practice, not wanting to get inside his own head.

  
  


The rest of practice went by smoothly. Wooyoung was sure no one noticed how he felt different. Or, at least, no one mentioned it. They most likely noticed hours ago.

The members headed back to the dorm… except for one.

“I’m going with the managers to get food.” Yunho said as they packed up. “I’ll see you guys back at the dorm. We shouldn’t be too long.”

Wooyoung honestly felt like screaming. All he wanted was for Yunho to wrap his arms around him and hold him tightly. He wanted to fall asleep cuddling Yunho and to be woken up by him gently kissing his face. He just… wanted to be with Yunho.

Was that why he was in a bad mood?

He’s already known his feelings for Yunho for a long time… Why does he feel upset about all of it now?

Why was he worried Yunho was going to leave him?

Wooyoung was quiet the entire trip back to the dorm, and as soon as they all got inside he excused himself to the shower, saying he felt too sweaty. Really, he just felt he had to wash the bad feeling off of him.

When Wooyoung was in the shower, Hongjoong approached Yeosang.

“Is he okay?” He asked quietly, not wanting to worry anyone else.

Yeosang sighed. “I don’t know. The first thing he said to me today was ‘don’t worry about it,’ so of course I’m worried.”

Hongjoong frowned. “I noticed he’s been acting like this all day.”

He nodded. “Yeah… and he’s only relaxed if he’s with Yunho…”

They both seemed to realize a part of the problem.

“When will Yunho be back?” Yeosang asked.

“I don’t know… I’ll text him.”

Hongjoong took out his phone and sent a text to Yunho.

_ ‘Hey, when will you be back? We’re hungry’ _

Yunho replied quickly.

_ ‘We just got here but it doesn’t look busy’ _

_ ‘Maybe 10 or 20 minutes?’ _

“Ten or Twenty minutes, he says.” Hongjoong replied with a simple ‘ok, thanks’ before putting his phone away.

“Wooyoung will probably stay in the shower for that long… I guess that sort of works out.”

Hongjoong nodded, still worried about Wooyoung.

  
  


As luck would have it, Wooyoung left the bathroom as soon as Yunho walked through the front door.

Wooyoung wanted to tackle him into a hug and never let go, but his brain was reasonable, and he instead made his way into the kitchen where Yunho was bringing the food. The other members who were already there were happy to see Yunho bringing the food and Wooyoung looking happier already.

Wooyoung sat in the first empty seat at the table he saw. He then immediately regretted it, because Yunho ended up sitting across the table from him.

Everyone started eating. Wooyoung kept staring up at Yunho while he ate, but everyone else was too focused on their food to notice the longing gazes.

Wooyoung hated how far away Yunho felt, even if he was only a few feet away. He felt so close and so far… Why did that make Wooyoung feel worse?

He tried to think of what could’ve caused him to feel like this all day. He tried to remember if anything happened last night, or the day before, or in his dreams, maybe.

He started to remember what he dreamt of last night.

The memory of the dream started as a fuzzy mess. All he knew was that he was himself and Yunho was in front of him. Yunho was smiling, but he wasn’t looking at Wooyoung for very long. There was someone else in the dream. He couldn’t tell who, but it wasn’t any of the other members. All of Yunho’s attention was on the mysterious dream person. And then he was gone, leaving dream Wooyoung alone.

Wooyoung knew now exactly why he felt the way he did. He was jealous. Jealous of a person in his dreams. And he was worried this dream person was going to steal Yunho away. What would stop them? Wooyoung would have no way to stop them.

He barely even realized he finished eating his share of food. Luckily some of the other members were also finishing up, so it didn’t look like he ate too fast or too slow. Yunho was one of the members who had finished.

Wooyoung cleared away his stuff and waited for Yunho outside the kitchen. When Yunho stepped out Wooyoung immediately hugged him.

Yunho smiled at him. “Did you miss me? I’m sorry. Do you want to go cuddle?”

Wooyoung nodded and led Yunho to his and Yeosang’s room. He got on the bed and was about to open his arms to tell Yunho to hug him, but Yunho’s phone rang.

“Oh man, I’m sorry, Wooyoung. I need to take this real quick.” He answered his phone, leaving the room and closing the door behind him to give himself some privacy.

Wooyoung stared at the door. He had no idea who was calling Yunho, but his brain connected the dots in the worst possible way.

Someone calling Yunho. He couldn’t see who they were, but they took him away from Wooyoung. Yunho left for this mysterious person.

Wooyoung buried his face in his pillow and just started crying.

He didn’t even know why. Yunho wasn’t even his to begin with, but he felt terrible. He didn’t want to lose him. He wanted him to stay. And yet, it felt like he wouldn’t get anything he wanted.

The door opened.

“Sorry about that, Wooyoung.” Yunho couldn’t hear him crying. He assumed he was just trying to hug the pillow. “The manager told me I forgot my wallet with them, so I told them to bring it over later.”

Wooyoung didn’t move a muscle, face still buried in the pillow.

“Wooyoung?” Yunho was sitting next to him on the bed now. “You’re not asleep, are you?”

He gently moved Wooyoung away from the pillow. Now they could both see each other clearly, and Yunho saw that Wooyoung was crying. For the first time all day, Yunho stopped smiling.

He pulled Wooyoung up to hug him, pressing him tightly against his chest. “Wooyoung, baby, what’s wrong?”

Wooyoung held onto him, hiding his face. “Please… please don’t leave me. I just want you to stay with me…”

“Why would I ever leave you?”

“I had a dream… Someone… someone took you away from me… You were… happy with them.” He had to take a second to breathe, thankfully feeling a bit more composed with Yunho there. “We aren’t even… but… I… I love you. So much… I don’t want you to leave me. I’m sorry.”

Yunho tilted up Wooyoung’s head so he could look directly at his face. “Wooyoung, I would never leave you. I’ll always be here for you. Here to comfort you and protect you.”

“I’m sorry. I’m overreacting…” He was starting to calm down. “That dream just… set something off in my brain, I guess you could say? I… I don’t want to lose you.”

“You won’t lose me.” He wiped away some of Wooyoung’s tears with one hand, still holding him with the other. “I won’t leave someone I love.”

When Wooyoung’s mind registered what Yunho said, his eyes widened. “Are you serious? You… love me?”

“Of course I do. If I’m being honest, I wanted to tell you in a more romantic way, but… you deserve to know now.” He let out a small, awkward laugh. “That was a bit of a weak confession, but I’m completely serious. I love you, my beautiful baby.”

Wooyoung had stopped crying some time during the confession. “Your beautiful baby…” He echoed. “Yours… Can I… call you mine?”

Yunho nodded and Wooyoung’s entire face lit up. He held Yunho tighter.

“Yunho, I love you. You’re the only thing that’s been able to take me out of this bad mood I was in. I feel so happy and relaxed when I’m in your arms.” He was smiling brightly at Yunho, his negative feelings disappearing. “I’ve said it before, but I’ll say it again. Yunho, you’re my home.”

Yunho giggled. “You’re so confident now. Do I really make you feel that safe?” He kissed Wooyoung’s cheek.

“Hm… You’d make me feel even safer if we could lie down and cuddle instead of sitting like this. My back is starting to hurt.”

Yunho laughed and apologized, and the two of them quickly adjusted and got comfortable lying down on the bed. Wooyoung clung to Yunho like a koala.

“Is that better, my clingy baby?”

Wooyoung nodded, letting out a happy sigh. “...Feel so light and relaxed…”

“Are you falling asleep already?”

“Mmm… Comfortable…”

Yunho pressed soft kisses to the top of Wooyoung’s head. “I’ll make sure you stay comfortable.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

With the way Yunho was gently rubbing his back and kissing his head, it didn’t take long for Wooyoung to drift comfortably into sleep.

Yunho smiled fondly at him. “I hope you have only good dreams,” he whispered.

  
  


Seeing the light shine in through the window, Wooyoung was surprised he slept through the whole night, considering how early he fell asleep. The arms around him and the legs tangled with his made it obvious how he managed to sleep solidly.

Yunho smiled when he noticed Wooyoung was awake. “Did you sleep well?” He asked in a whisper.

“That was probably the best I’ve ever slept,” He answered honestly. “You’re so perfect, Yunho.”

“All I did was cuddle you,” He giggled, his natural blush deepening a bit at the compliment.

Wooyoung kissed him, pulling away only a second later. “Let’s cuddle more often.”

“Can we do that more often too?”

“Do what?” Wooyoung played dumb.

Yunho rolled his eyes. “This.” He kissed him again, longer this time.

Wooyoung was smiling when they separated. “Of course.”

  
  


When Yeosang entered his and Wooyoung’s room later to get his headphones, he saw the two and was glad he accepted San’s offer to sleep in his room.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont even know how to feel about this  
> it feels kinda rushed to me but idk i hope you like it
> 
> scream at me on twitter @pastel_yeo


End file.
